islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Restoration
Restoration is a rather unique category of Magic centered around spells that heal, cure, and strengthen others. One of the several unique traits of restoration Magic is its widely varied average skill level. With all people, they are born with a varied talent for Magic in general, as well as varied talents in all individual types of Magic. What is unique about restoration Magic in this regard is that it has an extremely wide range for how much talent any person may have with it. Some people are born highly talented healers, while others are often completely incapable of using this type of Magic. Healing: Restoration Magic is most well known for healing Magic, a necessity to life in The Isle. These spells are used to heal physical wounds, fight off sickness and disease, and even return the dead to life. Healing: Healing is, as the name implies, the use of Magic to heal wounds. A weaker Healer can increase the healing unit of a wounded person, while a more skilled Healer can completely reverse mild to mediocre wounds and decrease the severity of major injuries. Even the most skilled Healers, however, may not be capable of reversing fatal injuries or of performing tasks such as regrowing limbs. Healing works by using Mana to strengthen the body's natural regeneration, thus allowing the body to quickly heal its wounds. This process requires some energy from the target, and lower to medium skill Healers may be incapable of healing targets who are malnourished or dehydrated. Curing: Curing Magic is used to treat sickness or ailments. Almost all diseases can be eliminated via Curing Magic, and it is due to this Magic form that sickness is quite rare in The Isle and not a major threat to its people. Revival: Revival Magic can be used to return a dead person's Soul to their body after death. If successful, it can bring a deceased person back to life, however Revival is extremely difficult, comes with a high Mana cost, and must be cast within a short and specific time frame: too soon after death, and the Soul will be damaged on re-entry, but too late, and there will be not enough of the Soul left to complete the Revival. The consequences of a failed Revival are deadly: most commonly, the Revivee will be turned into a Muselmann, a mindless being of chaos hellbent on destruction. Enhancement: Enhancement Magic is made up of spells that strengthen their target. They can do anything from increasing a physical attribute to granting immunity to a certain effect. Augmentation: Augmentation Magic focuses on providing boosts to physical, mental, spiritual, or Magical attributes of the target. This category of Magic also contains spells which do the opposite, decreasing the target's attributes. Augmentation can be used on living beings or on inanimate objects to augment their properties. Wards: Wards are spells which grant resistance or even immunity to a certain effect via the medium of the target's Aura. Wards can be applied to beings, objects, or spaces. Weaker Wards may simply act as a disposable shield, while strong Wards may be able to provide complete immunity to energies or damage. Growaen: Growaen Magic focuses on causing physical, mental, spiritual, or Magical growth in the target. It only functions when used on living beings. Category:Normal Magic